


It was never really him; it was always you.

by karlitasirbala



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, I need to add a little angst before we get all the fluff, I'm pretty sure we can all relate to it though, Rating May Change, bella's a mess when it comes to pretty girls and boys, but we can relate can't we?, slight Edward/Bella but it will hopefully be very short lived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlitasirbala/pseuds/karlitasirbala
Summary: My take on Twilight if Alice Cullen had thrown her hat into the ring to try to win Bella's love. I've had some major Twilight feels, specifically Alice/Bella feels so I wanted to take a stab at getting them out with words. Please forgive me if the characters are a little OOC or if I'm missing parts of the story; it's been years since I read the Twilight series and I don't want to have to read so much about Edward again haha. So I hope you guys enjoy!
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	It was never really him; it was always you.

Bella never thought her life would be what it is now. She never thought she would voluntarily (if you could call it that) move to Forks to live with her father, Charlie, after years of barely having a relationship with him. But things change and her mom remarried, and Bella started feeling more like a third wheel than an actual daughter. So, she told Renee that she wanted to get to know her dad some more and that the change of scenery would be good for her. Unfortunately, Forks definitely did not have the appeal of Phoenix, but it didn't matter now. She had made her decision and Bella knew she had to try to make the best of it. For Renee. For Charlie.

So here she was, sitting in the empty parking lot of Forks high school in her beat up but still beast of a truck, looking at the front office with dread as Bella debated on whether or not she could skip her first day of school. Gathering up her courage, Bella grabbed her backpack and slammed her door shut, wincing at the groan the truck made. The truck might not have been pretty, but she was a sturdy girl and it would get her from place A to B. Hopefully.

Bella started to make her way to the office as more cars started to fill the lot up. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a shiny Volvo and red jeep pull into the school, standing out like sore thumbs against the plain looking cars surrounding them. A muscular, statuesque guy with short, black wavy hair jumped out and ran to open the passenger side of the jeep to let out one of the most beautiful women Bella had ever seen. Her silky blond hair seemed to glimmer in the sun’s low rays, her face perfectly symmetrical and utterly stunning. Bella would have drooled if she hadn't noticed the slight scowl adorning the model’s face and her look of apathy that she directed towards anyone who dared look her way. That made it a little harder for Bella to be completely captivated by the blond, but she couldn't help but concede that the girl was hot. Before she could get caught up in the sheer beauty of the two people who got out of the jeep, Bella quickly made her way inside, missing the other three students who slowly made their way out of the Volvo before joining the rest of the student masses.

* * *

Even though Bella knew forks was a small town, she didn't fully comprehend _just_ how small it was until she was met by two overly eager boys trying to talk to her all morning and wanting to escort her to every single one of her classes. It didn't help that everyone else was whispering about her as she walked by and to make matters worse, she was forced to introduce herself _every single time_ she had a new class. She was living an anxious, introvert’s worst nightmare. By the time lunch rolled around, Bella’s face matched the color of brightly ripe tomato and she vaguely wondered if she could quit school and join a traveling circus as to get away from forks as fast as she could. She couldn't complain though because everyone she had met so far had been nice but still, Bella left her guard up. Who knows how long their niceness would last? She was the shiny new thing at school, and she doubt Forks got much action, so she knew she'd be the talk of the town for a while. As Bella sat and listened to Jessica (at least she hoped it was Jessica) talk to Angela (who was a blessing in disguise) about some new fashion trend, Bella slowly glanced around the cafeteria, making up small stories about some of the other students to pass the time. That's when she saw them. The two students from the jeep walking in with three other people she hadn't noticed before. They all looked like they were made of marble. Their skin seemed to be illuminated by the fluorescent lighting from the cafeteria but instead of looking washed out, they looked like they glowed. Everything about them was immaculate and Bella suddenly felt completely unworthy to even be in their presence. What a way to boost her self-esteem, huh?

"Who are they?" Bella whispered breathlessly while she watched them make their way to a table further in the back, away from everyone else. God, they even walked like they were on a runaway. Was that even legal??

"They're the Cullens. They're totally banging each other." Jessica gleefully replied, her eyes glinting with the prospect of gossiping about someone.

"Jess, don't be so crass" Angela chided with a frown on her face. "What Jessica failed to mention is that they're all adopted. The Cullens just moved here a little while ago. Their dad works at the local hospital and Mrs. Cullen is a stay at home mom, I think. They're super young but I heard Mrs. Cullen couldn't have any children of her own unfortunately so they adopted all five of them. The two blonds are Rosalie and Jasper. They’re apparently twins but I don't see it. Rosalie is dating Emmett, the big bear like guy sitting next to her. He seems like a total teddy bear, but Rosalie is something else. She doesn't really seem like she's that friendly."

"You don't have to sugarcoat it, Ang. She’s a total ice bitch" Jessica sneered. Bella glanced back to the Cullen table and saw Rosalie’s scowl widen before Emmett put his arm around her, smirking and whispering in her ear. Hopefully, Emmett could turn that scowl into a smile, but honestly that might take a miracle.

"She's not an ice bitch! I just don’t think she wants to socialize with anyone except her family. I don't think any of them do. Anyway, Jasper is dating Alice. She seems sweet but kind of flighty, you know? Like she's off daydreaming about something far from here. And the guy next to her is Edward. He's the loner of the group. Always kind of broody but it's understandable. Must be hard on him being like the fifth wheel to his siblings."

Bella felt some sympathy at that remark, knowing full well how it felt feeling like you were intruding on someone else's life with their partner. It made life really lonely. Bella was slow to gaze at the last three Cullens while Angela was talking but now, she had finally given them the attention they deserved. Jasper looked like he was in pain or constipated, or both, which worried Bella because he looked like he needed to go see the nurse. As her eyes drifted from his pained expression, Bella noticed the small girl next to him _._ Alice _._ _Wow._ If Bella thought Rosalie was beautiful, then Alice was a goddess. She wasn't beautiful in the conventional kind of way. No, she was more than that. Her hair stood out in black, silky spikes that probably took a long time to style but Alice made it look so casual and effortless. Her lips looked soft and plush; her nose seemed small and delicate but adorably so. But Bella wasn't ready for what was about to happen next. As she glanced upwards, her eyes locked with honey golden orbs that seemed to shimmer. Bella was transfixed. It was as if time stood still. The roar of the cafeteria died to a low murmur and Bella swore she was looking into the eyes of an angel. Or at least some type of magical being because she felt like she was under some sort of spell. The air around her seemed to crackle with some type of energy as Alice met her gaze, eyes never blinking or unwavering. It was as if Alice was trying to delve into her soul, trying to figure her out in the most nerve-wracking way. Bella couldn't move. She couldn't breathe and her heartbeat was so loud she was sure even Alice could hear it. She was probably bright red but that didn't matter because just then Alice Cullen smiled, and Bella felt like she had just melted all over the floor. She wanted to find a notebook and start writing sappy poetry that would describe the beauty that was Alice Cullen and then recite it to the whole school. But Bella Swan was no poet. And she wasn't brave enough to willingly subject herself to be the center of attention, so Bella said the only thing she could at the time.

"Whoa."

If it was at all possible, Alice's grin grew even wider and her eyes seemed to twinkle with mirth before she finally broke eye contact with her and turned to look at Jasper. That’s when Bella realized that Edward had also been staring at her, a scowl that rivaled Rosalie’s adorning his chiseled face. Before Bella could wonder what the heck his deal was, everyone at her table broke in a roaring laugh. Bella whipped back around, ears burning and face on fire before looking at everyone's smirks (unsurprisingly enough, Jessica was the only one who wasn't smiling).

"You done eye fucking, Alice?" Jessica muttered, which earned her a smack from Angela. "Ow! What the hell? You guys all saw it. She basically creamed her pants staring at her. Didn't know that's what did it for ya, Swan."

"Not cool, dude" Eric, the guy Bella met in the office while she picked up her schedule, piped up, looking at Jessica with a displeased smile. But then he turned to look at Bella, his eyes alight with mischief.

"Jess does have a point though. You seemed pretty into Ms. Cullen over there. Definitely don't blame you but I do have to ask, what team do you bat for?" If there was a God, Bella was hoping they were watching this so they could open up a hole in the ground and swallow her up to save her from all this unwanted attention. Sadly, the universe wanted her to suffer. And suffer hard.

"I um... huh... I guess you could say I play for both teams. Sometimes for one more than the other but I guess it just depends" Bella mumbled, eyes downcast and her fingers fidgeting with her fork.

"Hot" Mike Newton, the other guy who had been following her around all day murmured, which earned a scoff from Jessica and a hum of approval from Eric. Bella glanced up, taking in the expressions on everyone's face. No one seemed disgusted which made her feel better. She was worried about how open minded the students of a small town could be. Even back in Phoenix she had a couple of people bully her when they found out that she also liked girls, but it seemed like that bit of information didn’t faze anyone at the moment.

“Well, you’d have more of a chance with Edward than Alice. Her and Jasper are basically attached at the hip.” Bella glanced back and saw Alice’s hand clasped with Jasper’s, his thumb caressing the top of Alice’s hand while she talked animatedly about something to Emmett. They looked so at ease with one another; Bella felt like she was intruding on something intimate between them so she quickly looked away, a pang slightly resonating within her chest.

“I don’t think Alice would give me the time of day. Not sure any of them would.”

“They think they’re too good for anyone at this school. Especially Edward.” Bella could feel the bitterness in Jessica’s voice and that made her wonder if Edward had rejected her advances. She would have to ask about that later.

Just then, the bell rang, and Bella slowly got up, trying to casually look towards the Cullen’s table but she was disappointed to see that they had already left. With a sigh, Bella grabbed her stuff and made her way to her next class. When she walked into the biology room, Bella quickly realized that the only seat available was right beside Mr. Edward Cullen. As the teacher made her introduce herself to the class, she could feel Edward’s eyes on her, making her skin tingle in an unpleasant way. The teacher told her to have a seat next to Edward, who was going to be her lab partner for the rest of the year. Great. She slowly walked towards their table, the fan in the room slightly ruffling her hair as she walked on by. The whole time, Edward kept staring at her, his eyes impossibly dark and his face set in a tight grimace. She gingerly sat down, wishing she could trade lab partners but apparently, the universe had it out for her today.

“Hey. Um, I’m Bella. You must be Edward, right?” Edward remained silent, subtly moving farther away from her. The motion would have been undetectable if Bella hadn’t been so hyperaware of his presence. She could see that he was gorgeous; his bronze hair perfectly messy, like he had just rolled out of bed like that. His cheekbones were high and pronounced, and he had full lips that were pursed tightly together. Bella felt her pulse quicken just a bit and her cheeks warmed the longer she stared at him. His grimace kept getting worse though and she could see him gripping the edge of the table, knuckles white against the hard-black countertop.

“Right then” Bella clicked her tongue. It seemed futile to try to spark up any type of conversation with Edward today so she started writing down what was on the board, wishing the clock would move faster so she could get the heck out of there. Finally, the bell rung and before Bella could even stand up, Edward was out the door, leaving Bella wondering what the hell she did to piss him off so much.

* * *

The next day, Bella was dreading going to biology again. She had a lot of weird nightmares that always seemed to involve Edward. She wasn’t sure what her dreams were trying to tell her, but it made sense that Bella felt so uneasy going to school today after such a shitty night. Surprisingly, and to her relief, Edward was nowhere to be seen. He wasn’t at lunch with the rest of his family. Unfortunately, Bella had also noticed that Alice wasn’t there either, which soured her mood because lunch seemed to be the only time Bella could even catch a glance of the elusive pixie. When Bella arrived at her bio class, she was shocked to see that the girl who took her breath away was currently sitting in the seat that was formerly occupied by her brother. She was staring out the window, her gaze looking far off into the distance. She looked ethereal.

“Ms. Swan. Could you kindly make your way to your seat? Your new lab partner is waiting.” The teacher huffed and slightly extended his arm towards her desk, making Bella scurry over, her face flushed with embarrassment.

“Hi, I’m Alice Cullen.” Bella slowly blinked as she sat down and shyly turned towards Alice. Her voice sounded light and airy; a soothing tilt to it that made Bella’s insides feel like jelly.

“Bella. I’m Bella.” Alice giggled while Bella stuttered; the sound only made Bella want to make her laugh again just so she could hear it.

“Oh, I know. Small town, remember?” A smile adorned her face and Bella relaxed a bit, her breathing finally evening out as she quickly gave Alice a small smile of her own.

“I didn’t see you at lunch.”

“Oh, were you looking for me?” Bella internally face palmed and a small groan escaped her lips, silently berating herself for admitting how much of a creeper she was.

“Relax, Bella. I’m just messing with you. Don’t have a panic attack.” Alice had a smirk on her face and by God, it was sexy. She knew that she was going to have a hard time concentrating around Alice if they were going to be lab partners. That thought quickly reminded her that she had the displeasure of having another Cullen at her table yesterday, resulting in an onslaught of heavy feelings once Bella remembered how Edward had acted the other day.

“Hey, don’t take this the wrong way but what’s the deal with your brother? Why are you here instead of him?” Alice tapped her fingers gently on the table, her smirk settling into a slight frown as she stared intently at Bella. She could see her eyes looked different from yesterday; the golden hue looking like molten honey that made Bella want to drown in them.

“He decided he want to switch classes with me. He’s a big history buff and AP history was at the same time as biology, so we got our parents to allow the school to let us switch. I didn’t mind it; I’m a fan of the hard sciences even though my passion lies in the arts.”

“So, he switched.” Alice nodded. “In the middle of the school year.” Again, Alice nodded but much slower this time. “You sure it didn’t have anything to do with the fact that he doesn’t like me?”

“What makes you say that?”

“Your brother didn’t seem… too excited to be around me yesterday. Basically, he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but beside me. Not sure what I did though for him to hate me so much.” Bella knew she shouldn’t care if people didn’t like her; she knew she’s not everyone’s cup of tea. But the way that Edward acted toward her with such disdain made Bella’s insecurities scream at her; she felt small and incredibly anxious not knowing what she did to deserve that kind of treatment.

“My brother doesn’t hate you. How can anyone hate you? He just… has a hard time connecting with his peers. It’s not you, it’s him.” Bella ruefully smiled at the cliché that Alice uttered, her eyes looking down at her notebook while she shrugged her shoulders.

“You’re just saying that. Lots of people can hate me.”

“Well, I don’t hate you.”

“Yeah, but you don’t know me.”

“But I want to.” Alice reached out and softly laid her hand on top of hers. Bella felt the chill from Alice’s touch, her body shivering from the cold but also from something else. “I have a feeling we’re going to be the best of friends, Bella Swan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Had to leave it there for some reason; it just felt right at the moment. I do apologize if the first chapter seemed a little rushed. I wanted to get through some of the major introductions and moments to start setting up the plot but also, I'm a simple but impatient gal who just wants Alice and Bella to start loving each other as soon as possible. Is that a crime? Anyway, any feedback would be great but for now, I hope you guys enjoy and hopefully I'll have another chapter out soon! Feel free to come shout at me about how amazing Alice and Bella are together on Tumblr @takeitinonedayatatime.


End file.
